


A New Year

by KilluasGon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasGon/pseuds/KilluasGon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua celebrate New Years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to the baes. zeroxandxrose and on-my-wayward-gay. Happy New Years!

"Gon..Gon! Gon..! Wake up!"

Gon's eyelids sleeplessly slid open, adjusting slowly to the dark of the room that surrounded him and the weight on his chest. 

"Killua.. What is it? I want to go back to sleep Killuaaaaaa..." 

He whined, tugging a pillow out from under his head and holding it above his face. The silver-haired boy above him rolled his eyes, a sheepish grin painting itself across his lips. 

"Gon.. It's almost New Years! You can't sleep-"

"But, Killuaa....K-Killua!?"

Gon wriggled beneath the other boys weight trying to pull free. He yelped and giggled as Killua let his hands dance freely over his sides, poking and prodding at the most sensitive spots he could find.

"S-Stop K-Killua! I'm awake n-no more tickling!"

"Promise you'll get up?"

"P-Pinky promise!"

"Alright!"

Killua happily retracted his hands, and Gon shoved the pillow away, sitting up the best he could considering someone was sitting atop him. 

"Killua, come closer!"

"Eh? Why?"

He scooped down, embracing the darkness fully and thanking it in the back of his mind, because if there were some light in the room, the aparent pink of his cheeks would have definitely been noticed by Gon.

Swiftly, Gon pressed his lips to the boys cheek and smiled widely. "Sealed with a kiss!"

Killua rolled off Gon, and pouted, his cheeks puffed out and his head turned away to avoid any eye contact with the boy who so nonchalantly did such stupidly cute things.

"I don't know why it still surprises me when you do that.."

"I don't know why either. Killuaa! What time is it exactly?"

"It's 10 pm.."

"Ehhh!? Two more hours to go and you woke me up?!"

"You've been napping all day-"

"Eheheh.. I guess you're right. Sorry Killua.. Were you lonely.."

"N-Not really.."

Gon nodded, seeing through the boys words. 'Not really' always meant yes, completely, no-doubt-about-it when uttered by Killua. Not being straight-forward was something Killua was good at, but, luckily, Gon had grown accustomed to it. 

Sliding out of bed and onto his feet, Gon stretched in hopes of waking himself up a bit more.

"I bought us some snacks to eat while we wait."

"Oh? 'Snacks'? Killuaaaa, what kind?"

"N-Nothing special.. Just stuff.."

Killua got up himself, and led the both of them out of the room and off to the small kitchen the lodge came equipped with.

Gon's eyes wandered over all the pink, cream, and pastel sweets that littered every open space on the counters.

"It's all.. Cake.."

"N-No! There's some candy too.. And I bought some barbecue because I know you like it but it's in the microwave so it didn't cool down too fast.."

"It's mostly cake, Killua.."

"Stop complaining! It's food isn't it.."

"I'm not complaining.." Gon smiled, arms wrapping tightly around Killua's waist as he pulled himself in close. He nuzzled his face into the crook of the boys neck and audibly swooned, "You're just so cute, Killua!"

"I-I'm not cute, Gon!"

"Killu-cute!"

"G-Gon!"

Killua squirmed but refused to pull away.

"Killuaaa! Did you want to watch a movie while we wait?"

"What movie? Are there any here anyways?"

"I think there are a couple DVD's in the cabinet by the TV.."

"You think?"

"Eheh.. I might have looked already. They have a lot of cheesy stuff. Love Actually looks good-"

"Sounds stupid.."

"Eheh. Let's try it? It's a romance Killuaaa~" Gon teasingly nuzzled his cheek against the other boys.

Killua instantly gave in an nodded, his mind running a million miles a minute after the statement. 'It's a romance~' Stupid..

Gon pulled away and set up the movie in the living room, Killua following behind hesitantly.

Plopping down on the couch, Killua sat a good foot away from Gon, too nervous to close the gap, as if he hadn't topped the boy only minutes before in bed.

"It follows nine different stories,"

"And all the people are in love and have something bad happen and in the end miraculously everything get's fixed, right?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

Killua rolled his eyes and shifted back into his spot, eyes drowsily watching the screen as the story played out.

One couple, two couples, three couples.. Killua yawned not even bothering to pretend to be interested. It was hard to keep focused on the movie when he had stayed up all night and day too excited to be celebrating New Years with a friend. 

Gon glanced over occasionally at Killua, watching him slowly doze off every now and then, and it warmed his heart. He really did think Killua was cute, especially like this. He seemed so sweet and just wanted to hold him.

Suddenly, his exhaustion got the best of him, and Killua leaned over, plopping his head down in Gon's lap. 

Gon stared apprehensively, his hands flying up unsure what to do. Should I wake him up? I probably should.. 

He couldn't help but grin, instantly running his hand through the boys silvery locks. His hair was almost as soft as Killua's expression had become, and slowly, Gon found himself bending forward. Gon buried his face in the boys hair with a gentle nudge, inhaling deeply. 

"Killua.."

Killua stirred only a bit, letting out a soft coo under his breath, making Gon practically fangirl over how precious it was. He quickly wrapped Killua up in his arms and nuzzled him. 

"Killuaaaaaaaa!"

"W-Wha.." The unexpected loud noise made Killua roll over a bit and blink himself awake, his face bright red when he noticed how close the two of them had become. "G-Gon!?"

"Eheh.. Killua! You're even cuter when you sleep, you know that?"

"G-Gon.."

"Happy New Years Killua.."

"E-Eh? It's the new year already..?"

"Ah, not yet.."

"What do you mean? Is it or isn't it?" Killua pouted, confused. 

"It's not, until we have our new years kiss."

"E-Eh!? W-What?! Gon I-"

Without waiting for Killua to finish Gon smiled and pressed his lips to Killua's, feeling the heat radiating from the others face.

"Happy New Year's, Killua~"

"G-Gon..Y-You too.."


End file.
